


You Saved Me

by Ember (HMSquared)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, First Kiss, Heel Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post Summerslam 2018, Unrequited and barely mentioned is how minor it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: After Seth is attacked by an angry Dean on Raw, Demon Finn shows up. Bállins.





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like fire weeping from a cedar tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568476) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I've become obsessed with the idea that Finn's demon is a separate being, and after what happened at Summerslam last night, this popped into my head. Enjoy!

Clutching the Intercontinental Championship in his arms, Seth walked to the ring, Dean at his side. A huge grin was on Seth’s face, but Dean was serious. Ever since he had returned, that’s how it had been; serious Dean, not smiley Dean. Seth missed Dean’s smiles, and tonight he hoped to fix that.

“Wow!” Seth cheered when he stepped into the ring, Dean still by his side. “I didn’t think it was possible, but the playing field has finally been leveled, and now the Intercontinental Title is back where it belongs!” The crowd roared in excitement, but Seth ignored them slightly. Instead, turning to Dean, Seth smirked, “Dean, I am so happy you were there alongside me, and I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done with me over the past year. You’re an amazing friend, and I care about you so much.”

Dean pulled Seth into a stiff hug, then grabbed a microphone from one of the tech guys. Swallowing, Seth asked Dean,

“What’s wrong, Deano? Still angry at Drew for almost causing problems? Maybe Dolph?” Dean held up his hand, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath himself, Dean said quietly,

“I didn’t get in McIntyre’s face because I was mad at him. I just wanted to keep him away from you so he wouldn’t beat me to the punch.” A confused look appeared on Seth’s face, but it quickly vanished. Throwing his mic down, Dean kicked Seth in the stomach and hit him with Dirty Deeds, sending Seth crashing to the mat.

Seth’s ears were ringing, tears streaming down his face. Dean Ambrose, Seth’s best friend, had just attacked him, and it wasn't spurred of the moment. This had been planned.

Finn’s music suddenly hit, but Seth barely heard it due to his clogged ears. Dean, who was punching Seth in the leg, looked up and gasped.

Bálor was standing on the entrance ramp, a growl on his face. Bálor was Finn’s inner demon that everyone thought was just a cool alter-ego. Seth had met the demon before, but he had never expected this.

Bálor ran into the ring and pushed Dean off of Seth, his cold black eyes present. Seth was surprised that Bálor hadn’t disguised his eyes, but that was only a small shocker. Bálor and Seth’s relationship had been terse at best due to the demon being a little aggressive, but Seth knew how much Finn cared about him. Maybe there was an exception.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Dean asked with a tone of fear in his voice. That wasn’t usual for The Lunatic Fringe, and even though the man had punched Seth in the face, he was slightly worried.

_ Get away from him, _ Bálor hissed in his cold, distorted voice. Dean swung out his leg in a kick but missed wildly, Bálor dodging expertly. Grabbing Dean by his jacket collar, Bálor sent The Lunatic Fringe flying into the barricade, before hitting him on the back with a steel chair. Seth barely registered any of it.

After making sure Dean was incapacitated, Bálor slowly picked Seth up and helped him up the ramp. Halfway up, Finn snapped back into his body, blue eyes returning. Finn almost let go of Seth when he saw the dazed Kingslayer on his arm, but Bálor quickly explained what had happened. Nodding, quietly thanking Bálor, Finn continued up the ramp.

Triple H shot from his chair when Finn and Seth arrived backstage, but Finn shook his head, holding up his hand. Seth nearly fell from Finn’s arm, but Finn tightened his grip, helping Seth down the hall.

Seth grabbed onto the wall, steadying himself. Watching his friend, who was still clearly dazed and confused, Finn asked Bálor,

**What do I do?**

_ He just needs a little electricity going through his veins. Maybe now’s a good time to take advantage of the fact that you have a crush on him.  _ Rolling his eyes, Finn stepped closer to Seth and whispered,

“Stop me if I get too close.” Seth looked at Finn, his eyes unfocused, but didn’t speak. Nodding slightly, Finn leaned toward The Kingslayer, waiting for Seth to move.

Seth didn’t move, and so as his heart leaped into his throat, Finn pressed his lips onto his friend’s, waiting for Seth to jump out of his skin.

When Finn kissed Seth, Seth’s ears popped, sound and color rushing in. Once he realized what was going on, Seth pushed back into the kiss, backing away from the wall. Finn was so startled that he pulled away, causing Seth to frown.

“Why’d you stop?” Seth laughed. Finn replied, trying to choke down Bálor, who was creeping up his throat,

“Because I was surprised you kissed me back.” Nodding, Seth admitted,

“I was too. I like you, Finn, it’s just….”

_ You liked Dean a little bit more, _ Bálor summarized. Seth finally jumped out of his skin as Bálor said calmly,  _ Hello, Seth. _

“Bálor?” The demon nodded, causing Seth to smile slightly. “What are you doing here?”

_ Finn wanted to help you, but he decided to let me do the honors.  _ Seth laughed, shaking his head.

“Bálor, is it all right if I kiss Finn?” The demon nodded, and as Bálor sank back down into Finn’s chest, Seth kissed him again, Finn’s eyes snapping back to blue.

When Seth and Finn broke apart, they both started laughing. Seth pulled Finn into a one-armed hug, then rubbed his friend’s hair. As the two men walked down the hall together, Finn whispered into Seth’s shoulder,

“This just feels right.”

“Yes, yes it does,” Seth replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and check out the story that inspired me to write stories with Demon Finn in them.


End file.
